1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a touch input determining mechanism, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus with a touch input determining mechanism that can avoid wrongly triggering the electronic apparatus and can save power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional handheld electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone or a tablet PC, can operate in a sleep mode or a normal mode. Whole functionality for the handheld electronic apparatus is provided if the handheld electronic apparatus operates in the normal mode. On the contrary, some of the devices in the handheld electronic apparatus are non-active or turned off in the sleep mode (ex. the display is off and the touch sensing device for the handheld electronic apparatus is non-active), such that the power consumption for the handheld electronic apparatus is low but the functionality is limited.
A hardware button such as a lock/unlock button is always provided on the handheld electronic apparatus, thereby a user can awake the handheld electronic apparatus from the sleep mode via pressing the lock/unlock button. However, the lock/unlock button has a limited pressing times, thus it is easily broken if the user needs to press the lock/unlock button to active the electronic apparatus.
Additionally, for some conventional handheld electronic apparatuses, they are still locked after the lock/unlock button is pressed thus the function thereof still can't work. The display for the handheld electronic apparatus is on after the user presses the lock/unlock button, and then the user needs to perform another gesture to unlock the handheld electronic apparatus. After that, the user must input a command, such as a tap or a gesture, to control the handheld electronic apparatus to perform a desired function. Therefore, more power consumption is needed, since the display must keep on before the desired function is performed.
Further, a conventional handheld electronic apparatus may wrongly determine a meaningless input as a valid touch input, such that the handheld electronic apparatus may be wrongly triggered.
Also, a conventional touch sensing device of the handheld electronic apparatus may calibrate the touch sensing level (i.e. the standard for determining if an object touches the touch sensing device or not) for each time that the touch sensing device is activated. However, such operation may consume much power.